Stress Relief
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya instigates some stress relief...


Stress Relief

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Nanami Haruka reached up to take the taped note off the front door of her apartment. She slipped the note out of the envelope and smiled. She treasured this new side to her lover and professional partner. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and was greeted by silence. "Anata?" She laid her things on the entry table and went in search of him. Seeing a glow coming from her bedroom, she entered and saw candles on almost every surface; the love of her life was laying across her bed half undressed, belt undone, shirt missing. He was propped up on his elbows, steely blue eyes watching her. "And to what or whom do I owe for this?" She asked as she braced her hands on his knees and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

"You sounded a bit frazzled when we spoke earlier," Ichinose Tokiya began, returning the kiss with one of his own. "I thought I would try and make you feel better, relieve some stress." He explained against soft lips.

She stood again as her lover sat up; she appreciated the play of muscles under his skin when he moved. "Aishteru." Was all she said as she was tugged against his strong body, long arms wrapping around her in a loving embrace.

"Come," Tokiya took her hand and led her into the adjoining bath where a steaming tub waited. "Would you like me to bathe you?" He whispered against a dainty ear. Since becoming intimate, they had shared soaking baths many times. He smiled gently when she blushed and nodded. He undressed her and sat her on the stool where he cleansed her day away and after rinsing her, carried her to the soaking tub. He knelt next to it, resting his chin on the edge. He dipped a hand into the steaming water, he cupped some and drizzled the warmth over her shoulders. "Better?" He asked, huskily.

"Hai, honto ni domo arigato, Tokiya." She sighed again and met his gaze. "Join me?" Came the shy suggestion.

The tall singer stood, his striking face softening. He could feel her eyes on him as he stripped down, soaped himself and finally rinsed and then washed his hair. Reaching for a towel, he ran it over his thick, raven locks and crossed the room and gestured to the tub. He patted the orange locks as Haruka scooted forward to give him room. He settled behind his composer, stretching his long legs on either side of her so she sat between his legs, resting against his broad chest; he pressed loving lips against her temple. The couple both sighed, relishing just being together.

"We need to get away." The singer mused.

"Where? When?" Haruka questioned, resting her head against one strong shoulder. "Our schedules are full…."

"I'll think of something." Tokiya assured her. "We all need a break, no matter how short."

"We? Planning on dragging the rest of our 'family' into this?" She asked with a quiet laugh. She knew everyone thought of her love as the leader of the group she founded and she also knew he took that role seriously.

"Mmmmmm, Shinomiya-san almost lost his temper and that was with his glasses on." He confessed.

"Things _are_ getting bad….. You've thought of something?"

"I was thinking a quick trip to the mountains….snow, skiing, sleigh rides…" He teased against a dainty ear.

"Sounds like fun." She ran her hands over the arms wrapped around her.

"I'll check and see when we can arrange it."

"Ask Saotome-sama; he could get it all done in no time. Not to mention he has all our schedules."

A sour look crossed Tokiya's face, "I was hoping to not have to do that, but it would be more efficient." He admitted.

"And no stress for you in all that calling and such." Haruka told him. "You need the break too, anata. Besides, he probably has connections and can get us in wherever even if everything is booked solid, since you want to take this break soon."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Seven days later, found the members of Starish and Quartet Night settling into the monstrous cabin in the mountains owned by Shining Entertainment. Jinguji Ren took a deep breath of the cold, clean air. "Ahhhh, feels wonderful to get out of the city." He stretched. "Good idea there, Icchi."

"He does tend to get them, Jinguji-san." Starish's composer replied, pulling her coat tighter to fight off the cold.

"And you would know, Lady." The saxophonist teased.

"Just what we all needed." Kotobuki Reiji sighed in contentment, Camus nodding in agreement.

"Definitely." Kurusu Syo put in, he bearing the brunt of his best friend, Shinomiya Natsuki's frayed temper for the last several days. He looked up when the blonde violinist shoulder bumped him. "Nani?"

"Ah, gomen nasai, Syo-kun….." Emerald eyes full of remorse behind his glasses.

"Iie, we're friends and I understand." The shortest of Starish told his taller companion, it was all that was needed between the friends.

Tokiya stood back and watched the pair and knew this time away was going to be beneficial. He turned when his former roommate, Ittoki Otoya came up to him, holding a snowboard. "Going already?" The raven-haired singer asked with a smile. He knew the red headed guitarist would not stay indoors for long with all the fresh snow waiting.

"Absolutely!" His enthusiasm overflowing.

"What is he planning on doing?" Aijima Cecil queried behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses.

Ren came forward and laid a strong arm across the prince's shoulders. "Why don't we show you?" He nodded at Syo and Kurosaki Ranmaru.

Grass green eyes turned to Tokiya and Hijirikawa Masato, who was attempting to light the outdoor fire pit. "Am I going to regret this?" Cecil asked, worry in his words.

"Just take it slow." Tokiya laughed softly watching the two more energetic members of the group and one senpai lead Cecil away. "I just hope they bring him back in one piece." He mused leaning against the railing around the deck of the massive structure.

"They will have a care with him, Ichinose." The blue-eyed pianist replied, adding logs to the growing flames.

"Jinguji-san and Syo-kun both know this is the first time Cecil-chan has experienced snow." Haruka assured her love, wrapping her arms around one of his, leaning against him.

"You two should go supervise the children." Masato suggested, sitting near the now roaring fire. They all took notice of the activity which was bordering on rowdy.

Tokiya sighed and let his head fall, "I suppose I should go out there before it gets any worse."

Starish's composer laughed, taking a few steps toward the stairs and seeing a sled, turned back to the object of her affections. "Or we could join in." She hinted, pulling the sled to her. It was just about as big as she was.

Masato just smiled, "I dare you, Ichinose." Was all he said.

Soon enough, the couple was trudging through the snow, or rather, Tokiya was pulling the sled behind him with Haruka riding it. "Having fun, koibito?" The tall idol asked, slight sarcasm tinging his words, a smile gracing his handsome face. He turned back, pushing his sunglasses back up his straight nose.

"Hai." Haruka chirped with a smile.

"You will pay for this later." He told her, starting the trek up the hill.

"One massage, yakusoku."

"Just the massage?"

"I didn't say what I would be massaging, did I?" She asked, her voice full of passionate promises.

Tokiya's head whipped back to study the love of his life, "Hmmmmmm," his own reply full of his own promises. When they reached the top of the towering hill, the others were at the bottom watching the duo. Tokiya took his place behind Haruka, bracketing her tiny body with his long legs, "Ready?" He asked, bracing his hands and feet to give them a start down.

"Hai," Haruka replied, turning her head to press a kiss to his strong jaw.

With a solid push, the two were off, Haruka's happy laughter trailing them on the ride down. The rest of the members of her group smiled to themselves hearing their founder having such a good time. They then heard the deeper laughter of her companion and their relaxed and happy moods grew further.

"It is wonderful to see them both so happy." Cecil observed, dusting his ski pants off.

"It is," Otoya agreed.

Ren stopped just short of his two partners on his own snowboard. "Was that Icchi?"

"Hai," the brown haired prince confirmed.

Everyone watched as the sled zoomed by and kept going; the momentum from such a long trip down carrying the couple close to the tree line.

"You'd best slow it down, Icchi!" Ren yelled. He gave a sigh of relief when the contraption slowed and finally came to a stop, watching as Haruka stood and fell into a snow bank with a giggle.

Tokiya stood and went to his angel in the snow. "Daijobu desu ka?" He asked, smiling down into her happy face.

"Hai, genki desu." She raised a hand to him and was pulled to her feet and into a broad chest. "Aishteru, Tokiya-anata." She hugged him with all her strength. She was stunned when he held her closer and buried his cold face into the warmth of her neck, "Tokiya?"

"I am just so…." He pulled back and pushed his sun blockers down his nose to show his love the emotions swirling in the steel blue depths, which he could not put into words.

"I know." She pulled off one mitten and placed her palm against a frigid cheek. She smiled and looked back at the hill. "One more time?" She begged.

Tokiya groaned with a smile and motioned Haruka back onto the sled.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, the members of Starish and Quartet Night gathered around the outdoor fire. While assisting with dinner preparations, Natsuki had found a cache of marshmallows and now they surrounded the fire toasting them.

"Ooooooo, they are so good." Cecil exclaimed, savoring the gooey treat.

"As long as they don't catch fire," Tokiya replied, blowing out the flames on Haruka's.

"Oh, they aren't too bad a bit charred." Ren argued, placing another pillow-like mass on a skewer.

"I can't get it to be gooey without burning them!" Syo cried out, frustrated as another of his burst into flames.

"Here, Syo-kun," Natsuki offered one of his to the shortest member of their group. For once, something the blonde violinist had prepared was not scorched beyond being edible.

"Arigato!"

Masato pulled one of the sugary treats gingerly off with his fingers. "These are good." He added, licking his fingers.

They went through an entire bag and were sitting back on their respective chairs, enjoying the heat of the fire and the clear night. "It's amazing up here." Mikaze Ai said, gazing at the stars.

"You certainly cannot see them in the city." Ranmaru thought aloud.

"It was definitely a good idea to come up here." Camus stated.

"We all needed a break." Tokiya wrapped his arms around Haruka who was sitting on his lap. "Too many things going on, everyone's heads getting cluttered…..We were beginning to clutch."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad we came." Otoya declared.

"I agree." Cecil added.

"Even though you fell how many times?" Ren teased their royal mate.

"Even though." The emerald eyes almost glowed in the firelight.

"We all certainly had fun building our neighbors." Reiji laughed. They all looked out into the open field to see the snow family they had all had a hand in building.

"That was so fun." Haruka sighed, relishing the happy memory of the time spent with her working family.

"Though I think we used more of the snow for the snowball fight." Syo laughed.

"It was a good day." Camus finished.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be the same." Natsuki voiced.

Just then, Haruka shifted and Tokiya groaned. "Anata?" The composer voiced her concern.

"Everything alright there, Icchi?" Ren's amused voice asked over the fire.

"I'm fine, a bit sore." The once and current idol replied.

"You are not that old, Ichinose." Starish's pianist snickered.

"Who was the one pulling Haruka up the hill? How many times?" The tall, steely eyed singer countered.

"Gomen nasai, anata," the only female in the group apologized.

"Iie, we both had fun." Tokiya pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, against soft orange curls. "I just didn't realize I would be paying for it later. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use a long soak in a nice hot bath." Camus confessed, standing and stretching. "Ichinose is not the only one feeling the day."

"That does sound good." Masato stood as well.

Soon the group broke up and went their separate ways for the night, promising to see each other in the morning. Tokiya closed the door to the room he was sharing with Haruka behind them. He watched as she went into the adjoining bath and heard the water start. He followed and studied his lover as she readied the bath. "We had a good day, ne?"

Haruka turned to the love of her life. "We did," she confirmed with a smile. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh so much or be so free." She stood before her tall companion to look into a much loved countenance.

"It's been a long time since I've had a day like today." He explained.

"Then we need to make sure, you have more of them. More often." Starish's founder vowed.

"As long as you are there too." The vocalist leaned down to seal the promise with a kiss.

Several minutes later, they had bathed and were soaking in the steaming tub together. "Isn't this where this all started?" Haruka asked, leaning back to rest her head against Tokiya's broad shoulder.

"Mmmmmmm," was the deep rumble, signifying his contentment.

"It was a very good idea…..everyone getting away." The composer stated as she swished her hands through the hot, healing water. "I don't think anyone realized how stressed out we had become. Of course you told me long ago that taking time out was part of doing good work."

"I do have my moments." The vocalist sighed and lifted his head from where he had rested it against the tub.

Sun-kissed eyes met steely-blue, "You certainly do, anata." Haruka verified as she rolled in her lover's embrace, resting her chin against his strong chest. She laughed when Tokiya leaned to place a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Would you like to have another?" She asked, coyly.

With that, Tokiya scooted his love forward and stood, water sluicing down his body. He took a towel from a shelf and after wrapping it around his trim hips, he took another and held it out, swathing it around his angel. Together they walked back into the bedroom to have another moment…..

* * *

FIN


End file.
